


love him still

by Bibanana



Series: Poetry and Sentiments [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Use, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: Remember when his touchWas enough to keepYour feet planted firmlyOn the groundWas enough to stopYou from slippingInto the tight grasp ofThe drugs
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Poetry and Sentiments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	love him still

Remember when he said

He would never

ever

Leave you?

Neither do you

Remember when his touch

Was enough to keep

Your feet planted firmly

On the ground

Was enough to stop

You from slipping

Into the tight grasp of

The drugs

The drugs

Oh, how you dance

When your mind has been blurred

Rapidly

Firing

The thoughts came faster

Faster

Faster

He never liked it

When you used

But you like it

A lot

Sometimes

You would have no case

And no cocaine

And you would be still

You would be happy

Because he was enough

He was enough

And now he is gone

You are alone

You are lonely

_ Lonely _ is a

A weak

Pathetic

Word

It has never applied to you

Before

But now it does

He has broken you

This is his fault

And yet

You love him still

**Author's Note:**

> These keep happening and I don't know how or why. I'm writing them for me and posting them just in case someone else might like it.


End file.
